


Nahts in Dalē

by Aka-Mainyu (Rostov)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, PGmc, Please Don't Kill Me, Short, Strider - Freeform, dave - Freeform, proto-germanic
Language: Sprēkō Þiudiskō
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostov/pseuds/Aka-Mainyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jungaz in dalē nahtē sitiþi, wakaiþi, hwīlō sternōniz furai skiwjamaz flōandi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nahts in Dalē

**Author's Note:**

> Lūtilō umbi Dāwidi, ana sprēkōi Þiudiskaizōi~

Unhtwǭ was kwirrijǭ gestrą, þauh swē daprō swalīkô hwē þusiþō sō was. Heminōz, dimmē uh midi sternōmiz, lōkōdēdun þanǭ þan hwannē lōgididē sa þanz. Sungun fuglōz burtô, nu swa burtô. Allainaz. Allainaz uh fullô lagaz. Lagiwiz laþōdēdun, kalsōdēdun, wurdō samftijō hwisprōdēdun. Unþjôz slūskadēdun wiþrô fōtiz þas. Slūska— ne, sprēkun þammē, uh sa þus hlūstnōdē swa wela.

Bileþjōz ana heujē watiniz dimmis skinun, þansōdēdun sik galīkô falkaniz. Aimuzjôz, linhtôz uh abrôz ana heujē himmē, brunnun galīkô sternōniz. Ne fra hwar bigunnun funiniz talkōną allainô. Jahw furistanō fōlidē sa ne ainǭ sakǭ, þauh slaiwô windaz wangô þammē bigann strīkaną.

Nahts in dagą.

Augōnō þammē leuhtnōdēdun, branni-sik-dēdun, wurdun galīkô brannistainanōz, fram skinþē, fram fingramaz uh hleuzamē hwurbun blīwō. Raudē in falwammē in hwītē, uh auk gaginô in nahti. Rōō, furi hwīlō – auk kraską – furiz haimaz þas waknōdē. Heh, allē þat hauzidēdun. _Skī_ taz.


End file.
